theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lup
Lup is the twin sister of Taako and the creator of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet. History Early History Lup and her brother, Taako, were passed around among family members, never sticking with any for long, after the age of 12. After years of this, they learned to only trust each other. The Stolen Century Lup joined the Institute of Planar Research with her twin brother, Taako, after reaching adulthood, presumably after the age of one hundredForgotten Realms Details on ElvesRoll20's Elf Page on Age to become part of her world's first group of explorers. They acted as both chefs and arcanists during the expedition, being sources of magical information. Before leaving their home world, the crew goes to a biker bar to party and fight. Taako and Lup spend their time hustling people at pool. They take the losers' magical shoes since cash is worthless to them at this point. Occurrences Afterward The Red Robe mentioned her by name in the final episode of The Eleventh Hour ("Lup, they don't trust me. I can't do it anymore, Lup, I'm sorry."), and yelled "You found her!?" in episode 7 of the Crystal Kingdom after he saw the Umbra Staff. From the Red Robe's reaction and from the time the Umbra Staff burned "LUP" into the wall in Lunar Interlude III, it's implied that it belonged to Lup. Lunar Interlude V Part One reveals that Lup was the creator of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, and Barry has been searching for her for at least a decade. Additionally, when Taako equips the Band of Projected Thought, he hears a woman's voice that makes his heart swell, he knows this voice belongs to someone special to him but he cannot remember who. The voice tells him "Trust Barry. Love Barry. Taako, it’s - it’s me, it’s static it’s me, trust Barry." Part Two reveals that she is also Taako's sister. It is also insinuated that there was a relationship between Lup and Barry Bluejeans. Featured Episodes * Ep. 58: Lunar Interlude V - Reunion Tour - Part One * Ep. 60: The Stolen Century - Chapter One * Ep. 61: The Stolen Century - Chapter Two * Ep. 62: The Stolen Century - Chapter Three Fan Art Lup by Foxaes.png|Lup by Foxaes. Lup by Tornait.jpg|Lup by Tornait. Lup by Trainwreckgenerator.png|Lup by Trainwreckgenerator. Trivia * Popular fan theory is that "Lup" is short for "Chaalupa". It was later confirmed in the second The "The Adventure Zone" Zone that, while this was the original joke, fans often portray Taako (and by extension, his twin sister) as Latinx, and Griffin thought that this name might be misconstrued as racially insensitive. It is now canonically not short for anything. * Lup is a trans woman, and transitioned when she was fairly young. * Greg Grimmaldis owes Lup $15, which she more than likely will not receive seeing as how her home dimension, which is the dimension in which Greg Grimmaldis lived, was destroyed and eaten by the Hunger. References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Stolen Century